Twilight Resides
by Hiei-sama1
Summary: When an evil organization trys to take over the world..only one group can help. This story will have funny times and scary times..all in all it is going to be a thriller. Our main character Mya is in hopes od finding a goddess..but does she find more than


Twilight Resides  
**By: Brooke Chastain**  
  
_Chapter 1 'Mya's capture'_  
  
Mya walked through the cold winter night down the street.She turned and looked at her  
apartment door. As she opened the rusty door she sighed and muttered "This is the last time I  
work overtime..." she dragged herself into the dark room. The room wasn't real 'spiffy' but it fit  
her needs. There was a small cloth couch with small round pillows,to the left of the couch was a  
pyramid of beer cans. The living room was a dusty tan color with white curtains.She walked into  
the kitchen,that only consisted of a microwave pile of t.v dinners,and a refrigerator. She walked  
through the kitchen into her room. Her room only had a few things closet bedside lamp,and a  
one-person bed. She lay down on the bed taking her cell phone out of her pocket and closing her  
eyes. Mya wasn't a complete beauty..but she did believe in beauty rest. She has shoulder length  
brown hair,and almost transparent blue eyes. She wasn't a heavy set girl she was more-less very  
skinny. Her skin was a pale white color. She lay the for a good 30 minutes resting,then her cell  
phone rang. The ring filled the room. She reached for her phone and answered it. "Hello..this is  
Mya speaking." she said her voice scratchy from lack of sleep. "You must go out..you are  
needed.." it said. The voice was deep,most definitely a males voice. "Huh..who are you?" she  
asked puzzled that a stranger could get her cell number. She silently waited for an answer and  
heard a click. She never got her question answered. She once again attempted sleep. She  
couldn't though...she got up and walked out side and walled down to her normal alley and  
grabed a beer. She leand against the brick wall and looked at the sky. Mya turned as she  
thought she heard a noise..she brushed it off as nothing and looked back at the sky. She tried to  
let out a scream as a pair of cold hands coverd her mouth and easily stopped her from  
struggling. A woman aross the street watched as a blue light surrounded her and her captor. The  
woman quickly picked up a phone and called the police. Her dissapearance hit headlines the next  
day.  
  
**'23 year old Mya Yurishima dissapeared outside local alley...more detail inside'  
**  
A young man slighly laughed as he read the artical.."They know nothing.." he said looking ot his  
accomplice.His ttenage partner looked up at him "she's the only one here..so far..we need to go  
to earth guard and get her.." The man was 3 years of age and had spiked brown hair. He was  
abou 6'00 even and hed green eyes. His partner had short brown hair and light hazle eyes. She  
was only 14 but was good help no matter what the circumstances. The girl stood "lets go then  
Sai." Sai stood and looked at her "ok..ok..Shion" Shion smirked and saw he was trying to sneak  
his coffee. He looks at her and walks out. "Sai..what was the point of sneaking that..it was to go  
anyways?" Shion said shaking her head. Sai looked around suspiciously "not out loud..you never  
know what people in this time are like.." they kept walking down the street looking for the  
perfect place. A rather large mid-aged woman walked up to them "sir you have the most lovely  
daughter" Shion looked shocked and started to yell "I'm not.." she was cut off by Sai's hand over  
her mouth. "She's a beauty isn't she?" he said through clenched teeth. The woman smiled and  
walked off. Shion looked at him ripping his hand off her mouth "What was that for?!" she  
screamed. "You almost blew our cover." he said quietly and they continued walking. They turned  
onto a dark alley so no one on the busy street could see them. Sai pulled out a small remote and  
pressed a button and a blue light surrounded them and disapperated them. As they appeared in the year  
3036 they looked at their surroundings. Earth Guard was an organization that made people believe they would benefit them by turning them into androids and giveing them great powers. They accasionally whent into the past to retreive recruits. That is where Mya comes in...she was a top quality agent for the F.B.I. Sai and Shion work for a(n) group that has found out Earth Guard's real plans called Earth Protectors. They knew all Earth Guard really wanted was to have world domination.  
  
_:=: Earth Guard head quarters:=:_  
  
Troops of men marched past carrying a small cylinder that carried Mya Yurishima. They rushed her to the back labs to meet their captain for direct orders. The captain stood above them on a slightly high platform. He looked down through the see-through glass at Mya and said "put her in the rest chaimbers..we wont transform her..yet" The soldiers did as he asked. As they placed her in the room next to what looked like a small child. The captain came in and stood over the two "it seems it is possible to kill two with one stone.." her turned to the child "is that right goddess Athena?" He laughed and walked out. He walked to his room along the narrow corridoors. He lay down on his hard bed and said quietly "With the godess and Yurishima..our plans can easily be completed..." he sighed and snaped turning the lights off and mumbled "now..we need Shion back.." he silently drifted to sleep in the dark room. He had no trouble at all with sleeping.  
  
_:=: Earth Protectors head quarters:=:_  
  
Sai sighed as they enterd the building. Shion looked at him and said "we should get going before uncle finds out that we skips time.." Sai nodded and walked towards the door. They slipped out into the night and headed towards Earth Guard head quarters. Sai and Shion neared the front gate. The gate had a small building between it and the main head quarters. A small light dimly shown outside the small white building. The two had to be very quiet as to not attract attention. Shion stood and looked at a sighn that said Assembley that way with an arrown pointing towards a big metal building. She sighed and krept along. Sai looked ahead and around the corner of the building. He leaned a little too far and fell flat on his face. As he hit the ground loud sirens went off,and lights started to come out of the bigger buildings. "Great clumsy.." Shion said as she looked down at him. He got up and watched as the guards were coming around back. "Get them!" a fat officer yelled. "yes sir!" the skinni one said quickly going to obey orders. Shion smirked and jumped up in the air tuning to her side and side kicking the fat officer.  
She stood and laughed "one too many doughnuts I see..." Sai was busy with the skinni officer. The officer threw a punch at him but he quickly dodged and struck him in the stomach. "Job well done!" he said when he finished. They walked towards the main building making sure they didn't make a sound. They entered a door and silently ran down the hall way. "She might be in the rest chaimbers.." Shion whisperd roughly to Sai. "Wouldn't they already have her in assembly?" he looked at her questioningly.  
"no.." Sai didn't usually question Shion considering she knew so much about the place,but he felt this was different. Shion had already been turned into an android,but they couldn't controll her. Shion looked at him and handed him a watch like thing. "put this on...it will make us invisible" she said bluntly putting hers on. "Do you just invent in spare time?" he asked as the stood infront of the captains door. Shion smirked and looked at Sai "a little fun?" she said almost laughing. Sai looked down at her "yes..ladies first he said as he opened the door for her. She walked in smirking as he followed. The captain lay in his bed sound asleep. Shion walked over to his bedside and whisperd in his ear "what do you think about Mya?" the captain turned in his sleep and mumbled "Too hot to be an F.B.I agent..." Sai and Shion snickerd at what he said.Shion whisperd again "well we are going to steal her now..bye"  
he turned once again and mumbled "ok..bye.." Shion and Sai quickly went to the rest chaimbers. The pushed the doors open and looked at the capsuls. They walked up to it "you know we can't take her back to her time.." Sai said looking into Mya's capsul. Shion looked up at him "don't tell me you think she's hot to?!" she said loudly. Sai fell to the ground in disbeleif. Shion smirked "lets get her out of here." she said taking Mya out of the capsul. He noticed the other and looked inside "What about the kid?" he asked stepping up to it. Shion looked at the small blonde headed child "I don't know!" she said quietly. "Just leave her she's not important..Let's go!" Shion said as they ran out carrying Mya.


End file.
